


On The Run

by mangooman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Hotel Sex, Snape smokes, girl!Harry, snarriet, using TNER canon from Laventadorn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangooman/pseuds/mangooman
Summary: 1995年的夏天在哈丽特看来只能用惊异形容，和斯内普一起,从法国到西班牙,用麻瓜的方式旅行以逃避伏地魔和魔法部的追踪。斯内普试着从一个专业间谍的角度看待这趟行程，但哈丽特还有其他想法...（配对:Snape/Harriet, The Never-Ending Road背景设定）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967009) by [RisqueSno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisqueSno/pseuds/RisqueSno). 



> https://archiveofourown.org/works/536450  
> The Never-ending Road的fanfiction of fanfiction

**作者手记**

大约一年之前，崇高的Laventadorn提议写个三句话脚本，我建议了“在伏地魔和魔法部追踪下逃亡的Snape / Harriet”。她慷慨地允许我沿用她的同人设定写作，并且同意我为她的The Never-Ending Road开新的系列文。

这是TNER的同人作品，所以如果你读过了TNER的设定再来看这篇文会更容易理解.这个系列我之后还会更新其他章节(所以按订阅键吧!)，但后续更新应该都是短篇形式呈现。这些天来，我在写作上没有办法专心致志，而最终完成稿只是……好吧，只像汽车尾气那么一点儿。感谢Laventadorn所做的一切（omfg，那姑娘）以及Gladrial，美丽的、善良的小美人鱼、小仙女Gladrial，替我Beta！（我没有用纠错校对的东西虽然我应该用的，所以如果有一些奇奇怪怪的非英语表达，我深感歉意。）

一切灵感来自于laventadorn的The Never-ending Road系列。

 **Laventadorn** **的序言**

西弗勒斯知道逃避邪恶的魔法政权的最佳方法是作为麻瓜出国旅行，因为魔法部一直对旅途时刻表体现出的官僚主义深恶痛绝，而另一方面食死徒从来他妈的没有搞懂过麻瓜钱是怎么一回事。

然后，既然他们已经在法国了，哈莉特想在巴黎停下来看看，然后从巴黎，他们高效率地曲折迂回去了凡尔赛。西弗勒斯之所以同意这么做，因为大多数情况来说,呆在麻瓜旅游胜地里的黑巫师，就像一堆赫奇帕奇里的斯莱特林那么显眼：茫然而充满怨恨，看起来生怕染上什么麻瓜病症一样。

而且那感觉...不错，能够为哈莉特做点让她微笑的事情。

(~Laventadorn)

1995年8月

在巴塞罗那，一切都到了一个转折点。

无论他们白天的日程安排如何，通常是看足球比赛或参观博物馆，哈莉特在一天里接下来的时间开始频繁光顾酒店的室内游泳池。她本来想去海滩逛逛，但他指出那里过于暴露踪迹，而且斯内普自己大多数时候一步都不想靠近沙滩。他们对此有过争论，最后双方各让一步:她可以独自去酒店室内游泳池，至少室内游泳池没那么多人。

哈莉特去室内泳池时，西弗勒斯抽烟，从格兰杰列出的麻瓜科技书籍清单中挑一部分阅读。哈莉特被麻瓜带大，他自己幼年也有相似的经历，目前为止他们适应良好，虽然实际上说不准他们能像麻瓜游客一样伪装多久所以……西弗勒斯有的是时间。

哈莉特冲进房间的时候他吓了一跳。不是她的突然闯入——西弗勒斯撒了一把警示咒语在房间周围来提醒自己——而是她的状态使他感到惊讶。他准备洗耳恭听哈莉特发出的任何抱怨，但她一言不发。她一路回来冲进房间，身上都没有擦干，湿乎乎的黑发糊在紧绷的、怒气冲冲的脸旁边，脸朝下扑进自己的床铺。她握紧拳头，用床单闷住一声怒吼。

西弗勒斯坐在敞开的窗户旁边吐出一口烟，将她从头到脚审视一番——从绿色泳衣紧紧地贴着的背部曲线到头部那里应该是脸的位置——如果哈莉特想用埋在床单里这么没效率的方式闷死自己的话。

“游泳池怎么样，波特小姐？”

“好。”她回答道，抬起头，眉头紧紧地盯着枕头，“直到他妈的几个学校放假出来旅游的贱人开始对我评头论足，好像我甚至不在那里一样。”

“他们知道您说英语吗？”

“是的，我让他们滚开，但他们只是变本加厉好像我做了什么更可笑的事情。”

青春期的女孩子彼此之间就是这么残忍，冷嘲热讽造成的伤害远大于争吵。那些细小的心理擦伤会感染。

“所以我就离开了，以免我炸掉他们的脸引起更大的轰动。”她说完，坐起来，用那双绿色的、大大的、水汪汪的眼睛看着他。“斯内普，我漂亮吗？”

她成功让斯内普僵住了。他知道这个表情。在欧洲大陆的两个月以来，她一有机会就想抓住他的手，或者把他拉来拉去来获得一点儿皮肤接触，又或者偷偷看他（在她认为他不在看她的时候）。他当然一直看着她了。

但是他没想到她会问这个。

“我是低估你了吗，你应该足够聪明到不要去听傻瓜们在说些什么。”

在马赛的一个市场上，哈莉特买了一个巨大的、可怕的爪子一样的夹子来固定头发，那玩意儿在他看来就像个中世纪的刑具。她戴着那爪夹去游泳池了，动来动去的时候一些没能规整的凌乱头发扫在脖子上，吸引住了他的目光。

她耳朵附近的发卷上，几滴水滴落上苍白的胸口，而她盯着他的表情，他读不懂。那些女孩说了什么，能让她面对伏地魔的无尽信心摇摇欲坠？

如果斯内普没有因为盯着一滴顺着锁骨往下走的水滴而分心，他本可以预测她的行动的。哈莉特突然从床边弹起，冲到他面前，脸对脸，嘴唇按着他的嘴唇。

西弗勒斯手里夹着的香烟松脱，掉在那破烂的旅馆小桌子上。他震惊得不能动弹，也不能推开她。没有人亲过他。没有人曾经想要过。仿佛永恒的两秒钟之后，西弗勒斯拾回了理智，跌跌撞撞地离开椅子，迅速退开，在他和哈莉特之间拉开尽可能多的距离。

“你这该死的愚蠢的女孩，”他喃喃道，用手捂住了脸。“你为什么——”

“我不是普通人。”她打断他，走向他。他没能退后一步。“我正在逃亡，一个黑巫师想让我死，而且……我不想一直等待我可能没机会做到的事情自己降临。”

“……为什么是我？他妈的为什么是我，”他嘶哑地问。“究竟你为什么会被我吸引？”

“我以前曾经列过一张单子。”哈莉特绞着手回答。“但就算是我告诉你单子上列出了哪些你的优缺点，你也不会赞同我的。”

她闻起来像消过毒的麻瓜泳池和隐约有花香的酒店洗发水。她为什么不能对他感到厌恶？ 这样会容易得多。

西弗勒斯在伸手拉过哈莉特之前紧紧地握拳到手指发白，在意识到之前把伸手拉她进怀里。在他改变主意之前。是哈莉特再次吻了他，将他拉倒在床上；他把手安置在她身侧，抛弃一切，吻她。

他们俩都是新手，曾经。

潮湿的泳衣紧贴着她的皮肤，哈莉特的手滑下皮带时仍在亲吻他。抬头获取空气时，他可以看到以前从未见过的她晒黑部分皮肤的分界线，一点点英国式的苍白肌肤和暗粉红色乳晕。

她是认真的。他也是。

“精确地告诉我你想要什么，波特小姐。”他低声问，强迫自己看着她的眼睛。她需要说出来。

“我想做爱，”她直截了当地说，直视着他的目光。“……和你。”她随后补充道，他翻了个白眼。她轻轻地打了他的胳膊。“来吧你这混蛋…...我真的很喜欢你。”

他们都支离破碎，因为战争染上血色，因为舆论迫不得已。一切都如未知的深水。

“给我十二个小时，”他回答，将嘴巴按在她的肩膀和脖子交接的地方，嘴唇紧贴皮肤。“我需要熬制避孕药水。”

“你有没有……”她安静地发问，但很快吞下声音。

“有过。”他回答，移动右手将她的泳衣拉得更低，指尖轻轻刷过她有些冷的乳房。他看回去，哈莉特脸红了，眼睛半闭着，一缕黑发搭在额头上。

西弗勒斯已经有好几年没有再进行性行为了，虽然他没有说出来。熬煮药水可以让她有时间改变主意，恢复理智。西弗勒斯的欲望不重要，他可以在淋浴间解决，然后把这页翻篇。

另一方面，哈莉特一如既往地（贴合她的性格）觉得事情进展过于缓慢，开始脱下她的泳衣。全部的泳衣。

西弗勒斯坐回膝盖上说：“哈莉特——”，但是爪夹被扔下地板，她把他拉回到身上，并在纽扣衬衫下面滑动双手抚摸他的胸膛。

说西弗勒斯感到暴露无遗是轻描淡写。他可能也是房间里唯一一个因为赤身裸体而不安的人，而哈莉特（实际上真正脱光光的人），正忙着探索他的每一寸胸口。

沉迷于内心的升腾欲望，西弗勒斯再次狠狠地吻了她，享受她在他嘴里快乐地呻吟。她的手开始在他的衬衫下面向下徘徊，朝着麻瓜长裤的腰带移动。

\----------

哈莉特真的很高兴斯内普不是处男，不像她没有“举着手的”经验。有人知道该怎么做真的很好。

但是她有足够的理论基础知识，可以自信地触摸他，用手指刷过他的阴茎。那里的皮肤比她想象的要柔软，他在她耳边喃喃自语地诅咒，她兴致勃勃地继续探索。真的，斯内普的枕边话就是这样。

斯内普将手放在哈莉特的左乳房上时，周围的一切开始变得模糊起来，一阵愉悦感冲刷过她的身体。用手指绕着他的阴茎时她从来没有感到这么活着，即使在魁地奇或战斗中。哈莉特不敢相信她真的在触摸它，看着它。整体经验令人头晕目眩，值得庆幸的是，目前没出什么差错。

被斯内普用长手指轻柔地逗弄乳头的动作分心，哈莉特感到另一根手指轻柔地探进阴唇时有些猝不及防，他的拇指轻轻地顺着缝隙滑动。向上，再向上......斯内普的手指终于刷上并抵住她的阴蒂时，哈莉特发出一个叹息和尖叫之间的混合音，她的手在他的阴茎上抚摸，上下拉动包皮。

斯内普发出被扼住喉咙一样的小噪音，拱向她的手里，同时手指分开她阴唇的光滑皮肤，动作轻浅且谨慎。哈莉特知道她可能像身下的床单一样湿透了，并简短地想起她每次在床上和洗澡时想着他抚慰自己的记忆。而现在他裸着，瘦削的身体笼罩在她身上，长长的手指埋在她体内，而不是她自己的手指。

“我这样做的时候会想你。”哈丽特发现自己说，突然想让他知道这一点。

他的眉毛拱起，目光移到她的脸上，拇指更加用力地揉按着她的阴蒂。

“做什么的时候，波特小姐？”他的声音沙哑，比平时更低沉，导致哈莉特向他拱起臀部靠向他的手，在他的手掌上摩擦自己。

“当我自慰时，”哈莉特回答道，感觉到他的阴茎在手里勃勃脉动。“想象是你在抚摸我。”

斯内普将她的手从阴茎上拉开，滑下哈莉特的身体，分开了她的双腿，他的手沿着大腿内侧滑动。斯内普低头俯下身，黑色的细发从脸旁边滑落。

哈莉特期待地咬住嘴唇，心跳轰鸣。半湿发束黏着她的脖子后面和肩膀。游泳池是很久以前的事了，霍格沃茨也是很久以前的事了。空调房间的冷气第一次影响了她，拥抱消失了，温暖消失了，哈莉特正在认真考虑盖上被单再继续的建议。

斯内普的嘴唇碰到皮肤的那一刻，她体内涌起热流，当这种感觉冲刷而过，哈莉特闭上了眼睛。

\---------

哈莉特承认自己手淫时想起西弗勒斯的事实，同时他的阴茎还在她手里，听到这些的冲击实在太多了，因此西弗勒斯第一次决定为她口交，尽管他不想让哈莉特知道。天知道他忍受纳西莎对口交有多重要以及卢修斯对此多有天赋的喋喋不休有多痛苦，现在看来那些痛苦之中接受的信息终于有用武之地了。

斯内普将脸移到了她的大腿之间，未擦干的泳衣留下的水渍带走了体表的温度，苍白的皮肤摸上去凉凉的，阴唇则因为动情充血涨成粉色。

这太疯狂了，他的思想在这么多分钟里已经第八十次警报了。他的嘴尝到了她的皮肤，而她发出嘶哑的声音，头向后仰，眼睛紧紧闭上。哈莉特抓着花朵盛开的床罩，在他的舌头舔上阴蒂，带出又一波湿意时拧皱了床单。

尽力忽视自己的勃起，塞弗勒斯花费了一段无法确定的时间完全集中精力将哈莉特推上高潮。她尝起来温暖且难以置信地好，她发出的小噪声简短而安静。

当斯内普把手指加入进来时，她的手伸向他的头，紧紧抓住他油腻的发根。哈莉特如此激动地顺着他为她服务的节奏拱起臀部，西弗勒斯暂时不介意她拉扯他的头发了。当他们俩都不知道第二天会发生什么时，他允许自己给她一点小小的乐趣。

当哈莉特的高潮痉挛着通过她时，她发出了安静、近似于呛住的声音，几乎听起来像是在抽泣，她抓住他头发的手松开了。疲惫的幸福神情笼罩着她，明亮的绿色眼睛懒洋洋地睁开，当他抽出手指时，微笑溜出她的嘴唇。尽管他的嘴巴和下巴仍沾有液体，她还是欣然接受了他的吻。

之后西弗勒斯撑在哈莉特的裸体上，感觉到她伸手去抓住了他的勃起，有那么短暂的一瞬间，西弗勒斯不能更渴望真正操进她的身体了。

幸运的是，逻辑克服了情欲迷雾，他将脸埋在她的肩膀上，双手轻轻地包住抚摸她的乳房，同时她动作轻柔地探索着他的阴茎。

注意力回归到自己阴茎上后，哈莉特的触摸让一切变得更好，情欲以咆哮的地狱般的步伐冲刷过他的血管。西弗勒斯很高兴注意到她会在他亲吻她的脖子时收紧手指，表情变得紧绷，他在心里记下这一点。现在他知道了她的喜好，体验着她浮躁的爱抚，一切再也没有停止的可能。

顽强，令人生气的哈莉特的手，被无情的夏日阳光微微烘烤得温暖，带来他本以为已被自己放逐的美好感觉。皮肤之间的接触，任何亲密关系的意识都仿佛是新奇的、魔幻的概念。这一念头猛的击中了斯内普，脸压在她浓密的头发中，当高潮到达顶峰时，他在她的脖子上呻吟出声。

身上沾满了汗水，呼吸困难，西弗勒斯站起来，走到桌子旁，拿起魔杖和烟盒。哈莉特仍大字型地摊在床上，在他返回床边时，掀开眼皮看着他。

“清理一新。”他说，魔杖指着哈莉特的肚子，消除了他射出来的精液。她把他拉回到床上，这回盖上了床单，将自己压在他的身侧，而他机械地将香烟从包装中敲出，用魔杖点燃了。 第一口烟令人满足，他们俩都躺在饱足的寂静中，哈莉特的手指在床单下擦过他的肋骨和胸膛。他们静静地躺了很久。

\------

哈莉特从来没有这么亲近另一个人。 而且他们甚至还没有真正意义上的做过呢！她很高兴他在他们躺在那里时没有阻止她抚摸他，听着空调冷风的呼呼声，她的手指探寻着他的胸膛。 斯内普天生骨瘦如柴，哈莉特几乎看不到强壮的肌肉隆起，胸前只有几根稀疏的毛发，胸口上可怜的一丛。他的皮肤苍白，肋骨侧面有深深的阴影，当他吸入或呼出烟雾时移动。

斯内普的长相并不重要，就像哈莉特的长相也不重要。

去他妈的游泳池边的粗鲁贱人们，哈莉特想，将头靠在他的手臂弯曲处，当他的手指懒洋洋地抚摸着她不规则的卷发时，感到很高兴。这才是最重要的。


End file.
